tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
TMNT v1 01
[[Datei:TMNT v1 1 01.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' Vol. 1 #1]]TMNT'' Vol.1 #1''' (Titel gemäß der TMNT Website: "The Turtles' Origin is Told"TMNTEntity.Blogspot: TMNT Vol.1 #1) ist eine Geschichte aus der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Comicserie von den Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Mai 1984 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT Vol.1 #1 *'Titelbild-Design:' Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird *'Story:' Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird *'Bleistift:' Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird *'Text:' Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird Kontinuität 'Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "The Pantheon" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Fifteen Years Later..." Vorkommende Charaktere *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo und Donatello **Splinter *Shredder **Foot Clan **Oroku Nagi (in Rückblick) *Hamato Yoshi und Tang Shen (in Rückblick) *Chet (in Rückblick) *Purple Dragons Handlung Teil 1: thumb|200px|Die Turtles stürzen sich ins erste GefechtEines Nachts, in einer dunklen, schmutzigen Gasse in der East Side von New York City. Vier groteske, humanoide Schildkröten sind unversehens 15 Mitgliedern einer Straßengang namens Purple Dragons begegnet und von ihnen in eine Sackgasse getrieben worden, wo sie sich nun zum Kampf stellen müssen. Doch entgegen der Meinung der ungläubigen Dragons handelt es bei diesen Gestalten nicht um irgendwelche kostümierte Spinner, noch sind diese Schwächlinge: Mit schnellen, fließenden Manövern und fernöstlichen Waffen - Katana, Sai, Nunchaku und Bo-Stab - machen die vier Gestalten die Dragons im Handumdrehen nieder und verschwinden durch einen Kanalschacht in den Untergrund, bevor die alarmierte Polizei eintrifft, um die Überreste der Gang vorzufinden. Die vier Schildkröten (mit den Namen Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo und Donatello) kehren in ihr geheimes Versteck zurück, wo sie von ihrem Ziehvater Splinter, einer großen humanoiden Ratte, erwartet werden. Nachdem sie ihm kurz von ihrem erfolgreichen Kampf berichtet haben, zeigt Splinter sich zufrieden und schickt sich an, ihnen die Geschichte zu erzählen, unter deren Eindruck er seine vier Söhne dreizehn Jahre lang in der Kunst des Ninjutsu ausgebildet hat: thumb|left|200px|Der Meister und sein HaustierZwanzig Jahre zuvor war Splinter eine normale, junge Ratte gewesen, das Haustier eines begabten Ninja namens Hamato Yoshi, einem Mitglied des japanischen Foot Ninja-Clans, dessen Kenntnisse er durch Beobachtung und Mimikry seiner Bewegungen von seinem Käfig aus gelernt hatte. Er und ein anderes Mitglied des Foot, ein gewisser Oroku Nagi, waren allerdings heftige Rivalen um das Herz eines jungen Mädchens namens Tang Shen. Als sich zeigte, dass Tang Shen nur Yoshi liebte, wurde Nagi eifersüchtig, suchte Shen eines Nachts auf und, als sie sich ihm weiter verweigerte, drohte er sie zu Tode zu prügeln. Doch dann kam Yoshi nach Hause, entdeckte Nagis Untat und tötete ihn in einem Wutanfall. Angesichts dieser Tat jedoch wurde Yoshi mit der drohenden Bestrafung durch seinen Clan konfrontiert; er wählte das Exil und zog mit Shen und Splinter nach New York, um dort ein neues Leben anzufangen. Jedoch hatte Nagi einen damals sieben Jahre alten Bruder, Oroku Saki. Er wurde vom Foot in den Künsten der Ninja ausgebildet, und im Laufe der Jahre entwickelte er einen weißglühenden Hass auf Yoshi. Als er mit achtzehn Jahren zum Kashira des New Yorker Zweiges des Foot Clans ernannt wurde, sah er seine Chance für Rache gekommen. Zuerst baute er den New Yorker Foot zu einer Verbrecherorganisation aus und verlieh sich den Namen "Shredder". Dann schließlich, weiter vier Jahre später, spürte Saki Yoshi und Tang Shen auf und ermordete sie nacheinander in ihrer Wohnung. thumb|200px|Die Namen der TurtlesSplinters Käfig wurde bei Sakis Angriff beschädigt, so dass Splinter frei kam, doch ohne seinen Meister musste er nun als einfache Straßenratte sein Dasein in den New Yorker Straßen fristen. Eines Tages beobachtete Splinter, wie ein blinder alter Mann vor ihm die Straße zu überqueren versuchte, dabei aber vor einen heranrasenden Laster trat. Im letzten Moment griff ein Passant ein und warf sich auf den alten Mann, um ihn zu retten; als der Laster daraufhin abrupt bremsen musste, wurde ein gläserner Kanister aus der Ladefläche geworfen und hüpfte die Straße hinab, bis er einem kleinen Jungen ein Fischglas aus der Hand schlug, in dem sich vier kleine Schildkrötenbabies befanden. Diese und der Kanister fielen durch einen offenen Kanaldeckel in die Kanalisation hinunter; der Kanister zerbrach beim Aufprall und bedeckte die Vier mit dessen Inhalt, einer seltsam grünen, leuchtenden Substanz. Splinter folgte den kleinen Schildkröten, sammelte sie auf und brachte sie in sein Lager. Doch am nächsten Morgen musste er feststellen, dass sich über Nacht sehr eigenartige Dinge mit ihnen ereignet hatten: Sie waren alle sowohl im Körper als auch mit ihrer Intelligenz ungewöhnlich herangewachsen. Nachdem die Schildkröten sich als sehr intelligent und lernfähig erwiesen hatten, begann er sie in den Künsten der Ninja auszubilden, und schließlich benannte er sie nach italienischen Renaissance-Künstlern, deren Namen er in einem alten Kunstgeschichtsbuch gefunden hatte. Nun, da er alt geworden ist, sollen seine Schützlinge seinen letzten großen Wunsch erfüllen: Rache für seinen toten Meister Yoshi zu suchen, indem sie seinen Mörder, den Shredder, vernichten! Teil 2: thumb|200px|left|Enter the Shredder!Einige Zeit später schleicht sich Raphael über die nächtlichen Dächer der Stadt zum Hauptquartier des Foot, um dem Shredder Splinters Herausforderung zukommen zu lassen. Am Ziel angekommen, macht er einige Foot-Wachen nieder, bevor er sich zum Büro des Shredders heranschleicht. Dort ist Oroku Saki dabei, ein Verhandlungsgespräch mit einigen örtlichen Gangstern um deren "Schutz" durch den Foot Clan zu führen. Doch die Verhandlungen platzen auf der Stelle, als Raphael seinen Sai mit der daran gebundenen Herausforderung dem Shredder durchs Fenster schmeißt, und wütend über diese Unverfrorenheit nimmt der Shredder die Herausforderung an. In der nächsten Nacht begeben sich die Turtles zum designierten Kampfplatz, einem einsam gelegenen Neubau, auf dessen Dach sie auf den Shredder warten. Dieser erspäht die eintreffenden Turtles von einem Nachbarhaus aus, und obgleich er sich darüber wundert, was diese Mutanten mit Yoshi zu tun haben mögen, stellt er sich den Turtles. Jedoch hat er nicht vor, ehrenhaft zu kämpfen: Er hat eine ganze Abteilung seiner besten Foot Ninja mitgebracht, die die Turtles unverzüglich angreifen. Obwohl zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen und von ihren Gegnern mehrmals leicht verwundet, schaffen es die Turtles, alle Foot-Schergen zu töten, so dass nur noch der Shredder übrig ist. thumb|200px|SchlussbildDie Turtles stellen sich dem Shredder nacheinander zum Zweikampf, doch Mann gegen Mann ist Oroku Saki ihnen an Kampfgeschick über. Daher wechseln sie ihre Taktik und greifen ihren Feind gemeinsam an, und schließlich gelingt es Leonardo, den Shredder mit seinem Katana zu durchbohren und ihn dadurch kampfunfähig zu machen. Saki fordert die Turtles auf, es zu Ende zu bringen, doch Leonardo, dem Codex des Bushido folgend, bietet Saki die Möglichkeit, sich durch Sepukku (rituellen Selbstmord) einen ehrenvollen Tod zu geben. Anstatt aber auf dieses Angebot einzugehen, zeigt Saki an dieser Stelle seine Ruchlosigkeit, indem er eine Thermitgranate in die Hand nimmt, um die Turtles mit sich in den Tod zu reißen. Donatello aber schleudert ihm seinen Bo in die Schulter; der Shredder wird mitsamt der Granate vom Dach gerissen, und nur Augenblicke später geht sie in einem grellen Lichtblitz hoch. Da ihre Mission nun erfüllt ist, machen sich die Turtles daran, sich wieder in die Kanalisation zurückzuziehen. In der Gasse finden sie vom Shredder nur noch ein verbeultes Stück seiner Panzerung. Die Geschichte schließt mit Leonardos Worten: :Wir sind die Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ... ... Wir schlagen hart zu und verschwinden ... ... in der Nacht! Bilder-Galerie TMNT v1 01 06.jpg|Schildkröten gegen Drachen TMNT v1 1 09.jpg|"Wir schlagen hart zu und verschwinden ..." TMNT v1 1 10.jpg|"... in der Nacht." TMNT v1 1 11.jpg|Splinter erzählt seine Geschichte TMNT v1 1 14.jpg|Der Beginn einer tödlichen Vendetta TMNT v1 1 15.jpg|Oroku Saki wird Kashira TMNT v1 1 16.jpg|Saki übt Rache TMNT v1 1 17.jpg|Ein Unfall ... TMNT v1 1 18.jpg|... der alles veränderte TMNT v1 1 20.jpg|Raphael in wichtiger Mission TMNT v1 1 29.jpg|Duell en masse TMNT v1 1 37.jpg|Der schlechte Verlierer TMNT v1 1 38.jpg|Ein Verlierer geht hoch TMNT v1 1 39.jpg|"Der Shredder wurde geschreddert." TMNT v1 01 Jack and Frank.jpg|Widmung an Jack Kirby und Frank Miller (2. Auflage) Trivia *[[Datei:Miller_Ronin_1.jpg|thumb|140px|Frank Millers Ronin #1 (1983)]]Ursprünglich war dieses Comic als eine Stand Alone-Geschichte gedacht, als eine fangemachte Parodie auf die Daredevil-Comics, von denen Eastman und Laird große Fans waren. Der Erfolg dieses Comics jedoch brachte es mit sich, dass von hier aus eine ganze Franchise ihren Ursprung nahm. *Das Design des Heftumschlags der ersten Ausgabe (siehe oben) ist eine Hommage an die erste Folge der Comic-Miniserie Ronin von Frank Miller, welches als eine der Hauptinspirationen für die Geschichte gilt. Neudruckversionen *zweite Auflage mit einer abschließenden Widmung an Jack Kirby und Frank Miller (Juni 1984) *fünfte Auflage mit der Zusatzgeschichte "Not One Word!" (November 1988) *''TMNT Ultimate Collection, Vol.1'' (Dezember 2011) *''Color Classics'' Sammelband (Mai 2012) *''TMNT Original #1 Reprint 2014 Con Edition'' (Farbversion) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #1 Artisan Edition'' (HC) (Juli 2017) *''TMNT Color Classics, Vol. 1'' (TPB) (Mai 2018) *''TMNT 35th Anniversary Box Set'' (Juni 2019) In anderen Medien *Für den ersten Live Action-Film wurden Teile dieser Comicgeschichte direkt adaptiert. *Diese Geschichte bildet die Basis für folgende Spinoffs: **''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (Fox Box Comic) **''Lego TMNT'' von IDW Publishing **Batman/''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' #1 von IDW Publishing und DC Comics **"Die Grünen kommen" (1987iger Cartoonserie) **"Schattenkrieger", "Shredder schlägt zu" - Teil 1 und Teil 2 (2003 Zeichentrickserie) **"The Gauntlet" (2012 Animationsserie) *Teile des Textes und der in dieser Geschichte gezeigten Szenerien, sowie das Bannerbild auf der zweiten Seite, wurden direkt für den Crossover-Film Turtles Forever verwendet, wo die Mirage-Turtles auf ihre Gegenstücke aus den 2003er und der 1987iger Zeichentrickserien treffen. *Eine direkte Parodie dieser Comic-Episode wurde von Brad Dyver unter dem Namen Genetically Modified Punk Rock Pandas veröffentlicht. *Eine TMNT-Fangemeinde veröffentlichte 2011 eine Remix-Version dieses Comics mit dem Titel TMNT 01 V.1 Remix im Internet.[http://mutantooze.org/wiki/mirage-volume-1-number-1-fan-remix-comic/ MutantOoze.org: Mirage Volume 1 – Number 01 (Fan Remix Comic)] *Leonardos Schlußsatz bildet den Titel für einen Kurzfilm aus der 2017er ''TMNT Summer Shorts''-Miniserie. *Der Schlusswidmung der zweiten Auflage des Comics wird in der Abschlussepisode "Carmageddon!" der 2012 Animationsserie ein eigenes Denkmal mit einer Widmung an Kevin Eastman und Peter Laird gesetzt. *Eine fiktionalisierte Neuerzählung dieses Comics mit dem Titel Radically Rearranged Ronin Ragdolls (kreiert von Kevin Eastman) wurde im Mai 2019 als Follow-Up der fiktiven Biographie Drawing Blood veröffentlicht. Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *''Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles'' #1 - "Terror in New York" (Condor, Januar 1991) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:TMNT vol.1 (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics von Eastman und Laird Kategorie:Deutsche Veröffentlichung (Condor)